


A Strange Occurance

by jiean



Category: Nation Being Things (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, Or Is It?, Other, a nice day, opposite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiean/pseuds/jiean
Summary: It was a nice day in the park, America and his siblings decided to skate around the park.America, being reckless, decided to skate fast a tad bit more faster than his siblings. Unsurprisingly, he ran into a pole and fainted.But when he woke up, though, it seems that everyone is acting quite strangely...(Wrote this at the Discord Fanfic contest way back in April I believe? Thought this story is amusing enough to share :)Feel free to give out critique!
Kudos: 2





	A Strange Occurance

It was a beautiful day at the park. The weather is quite cool. Many nations came there to stroll about, jogging and dog walking. The USA and Canada, along with New Zealand and Australia were putting on some roller skates. Canada and New Zealand wore protective gear for safety reasons, meanwhile Australia just wore a helmet to protect himself against some magpies who for some reason enjoyed tormenting poor Australia. However, the USA (America) decided not to wear one. Canada confronted him but he insisted, saying that he roller skates all the time, so he knows when to be careful. Canada decided to just let it be. And there, they all started to play around the park. They enjoyed the cool wind blowing in their direction as they skate through the park, along with the warm sun shining brightly. The lush green trees and bushes scattered throughout the park was also quite an enjoyable sight. They've met many countries that were in the park. They were all friendly around each other. It was as if nothing could ever go wrong on this beautiful day, except... It did.

America was getting bored of just skating at a low-medium speed. So, he went on a little bit faster, and faster and faster and faster. Soon, he was skating at a speed that might've been a tad too much. Canada, who was behind him noticed it. He cried out, "Hey, America? Don't you think you're a bit too fast there?"  
America, who was traveling at almost the speed of light, didn't quite catch up to what his brother said.  
"What did you say?!" He shouted out while looking behind him.  
"I said-" Canada stopped mid sentence when he saw something.  
"AMERICA WATCH OUT!!" Canada screamed his heart out.  
"What did he mean by- WOAH!" America looked to his front to find that he's getting dangerously getting more and more closer to a street lamp. His heart was pounding faster, terrified. Unfortunately, he's at the point of no return, the speed was too uncontrollable for him. 

BANG

It was the sound of him hitting the pole. It was rather loud that everyone in the park could hear it. He drops onto the ground, hitting his head even further. His head was now all spinning and frizzy. His vision was also quite blurry. The only sound he could hear was, "America! Oh my goodness, are you alright?" 

Then everything turned black.

It was never known to him how long he passed out. All he knew is that a while later, he woke up with a headache...with a burning pain on his left cheek. He opened his eyes to see Canada looking at him. He wasn't sure if it was the blurred vision's fault but he saw Canada's face looking quite angry.  
"Good. You're finally awake," Canada said in a harsh tone.  
"Wh..what happened?" America's voice was weak.  
"You seriously forgot what happened? You literally hit your head on that street lamp!" He was mid yelling at him.  
"Yeah, you hit pretty hard there, mate," another voice came. America looked on Canada's left side. That voice was Australia.  
"I thought I told you to wear your damn helmet. But did you listen? No! Of course not! I get so appalled by your sheer stupidity!" Canada yelled this time.  
"Woah there, come on. We all make mistakes, but we should-" Australia stopped when he saw something quite shocking.  
"What is it-" Canada looked where Australia's looking. He too was shocked.  
America looked at the direction they're looking, though his head was still spinning.  
His eyes widened. He saw his sister, New Zealand was roller skating with one leg while the other leg was on the air. She was skating at the speed of light. She was heading to the road.  
"HEY GUYS!! WATCH ME SKATE ACROSS THE ROAD WITH ONE LEG!!" She screamed enthusiastically to her siblings.  
"NEW ZEALAND NO!" Both Australia and Canada screamed.  
They ran to her, leaving America lying on the floor. He was confused about what he saw. That's... not what New Zealand would normally or even actually do. What made her do that? He asked himself. But he brushed it off, due to his head still spinning. Wanting to get some rest, he sat up and leaned on the same street lamp that he hit. He tried to focus on the tree that was 15 feet away from him. Fortunately, his vision slowly improved. Suddenly, he heard a voice.  
"Oh dear!"  
He turned to see a familiar face.  
"Dad?" He responded.  
His father, England was running to him. His face looked concerned.  
"Son! Are you alright now? Canada said you bumped your head onto the street lamp! Oh my poor boy, you could've gotten a concussion!" England sounded completely concerned, like a mother whose child fell from a bike.  
"I'm alright now, well, just my head spinning. That's all really," America assured him. He doesn't know whether his head was just making up things or his father actually said that with a genuine tone.  
"Thank heavens you're still alright! I nearly had a heart attack when he told me the accident."  
"Nah, dad. It's fine, really. Just needed some rest, ya'know."  
"It's great to hear your enthusiasm. Normally you weren't like this. Can you stand? I want to give you some tea to drink on that bench over there. Or you just want to drink it here?" He asked his son.  
"Yes, I think I could," America answered with a small smile.  
"Oh! I think it's better to take off your roller skates first. I don't want you to fall."  
"Oh yeah, I'll take it off," America said as he took off his skates. After he took them off, he realised something.  
"Dad, do you have my shoes?"  
"I apologize, son. I don't have any," England replied back.  
He guessed he'll just walk with socks then. It's better than walking barefoot. He stood up with the aid of his father and walked to the bench. He sat down. At this time, his headache was getting better.  
England went to his bag that he was wearing the entire time and took a vacuum flask out of the bag. He then proceeded to take the cover off and pour the tea out onto the cover. During this America noticed something out of place. His father wore a red vest and a tie. That's extremely unlike him.  
"Dad, since when did you wear this?" He asked.  
"This? What do you mean? I always wear this," England looked at him strangely, as if the fact that he wore it was an obvious one.  
"Really?"  
"Of course really. Well, enough chit chat, you need some rest. Here's the tea," England gave his son a cup of tea. America took it and before he drink it, England said,  
"Now, son what do you say when someone gives you something?"  
"Uhh... Thanks?" America said in a questioning tone.  
"Yes, that is it! You're welcome," England said proudly.  
America was far beyond suspicious of his father's odd behaviour. It's INCREDIBLY unlike him to do all the things he had done just now. He wonders if his father somehow mysteriously changed or this is a different father who had mistaken him as his son. Either way, he still looks the exact same. So it probably must be the former. He was still unsure. Regardless, he drank the tea that was given. It tasted like heaven. He could feel his headache disappearing as he drank down. He, after drinking the beverage, exclaimed, "Is it just me, or this drink is like a cure for everything?"  
England chuckled, "Oh no! It's just some regular old Earl Grey tea!"  
His phone suddenly rang. He picked up and started talking. He was talking in such a polite way that when America heard it, it felt rather unnatural. He was talking on the phone for a while. America decided to look around the park. Everything seems normal, until he notices something shocking. It was quite far away but he could see Poland and Hungary. They weren't doing something romantic or anything. They were... fighting. He was confused, did they have some disagreements or anything? No, it's impossible, they're literally best friends since the dawn of time. Sure, couples sometimes do have their arguments but, the way they're yelling was...off. It's as if they hated each other. Like, SWORN ENEMIES. It was so unbelievable that he had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.  
England got off his phone and said, "Son, what are you staring at?"  
"Poland and Hungary..," he responded.  
"Are they fighting?"  
"Oh, yes. It's sad that their relationship was like that ever since the divorce..."  
"THEY WHAT??" America's voice can be heard from a kilometre's distance.  
"Son! I did not teach you to yell loudly!" England affirmatively answered.  
"I- Sorry dad..," America shamefully apologized.  
"It's alright. But don't do it again. It's incredibly rude you know. And to answer your question, yes. They got divorced about a few centuries ago. My, was that rough. The countless curse words I've heard in a day... I thought you already knew."  
"What? I did not. All I know is that they're deeply in love."  
"'Deeply in love' is not the phrase I would even describe their relationship. Don't you remember the Warsaw- Budapest War? And the Polish- Hungarian War? It was all bloody and everything," England said to the shocked America.  
"I-" he stopped when he heard a female voice. "Hey, sweetheart!"  
"Honey! How are you?" England said quite happily.  
He looked at the direction of the voice. He saw France hugging England tenderly. He dropped his jaws. Mom and dad are.... dating? What happened? Didn't they just have an argument just yesterday? He asked himself. He was incredibly confused. Since when did they reconcile with each other?  
"My dear son! Are you alright? Your father told me that you got hurt!" France came in concern.  
"Y-yeah, I'm okay mum..," America answered.  
"Thank goodness! Please be careful when playing around those roller skates, you know how dangerous they can be," France advised him. America nodded. He grew even more confused and suspicious. He asked his mother, "Mom.. since when you and dad are dating?"  
France and England looked at him weirdly.  
"Son, we got married. Don't you remember?"  
"WOAH WOAH WOAH, you both WHAT?"  
"Yes, son we did. You were there with us.. You even helped us with the wedding planning, you don't remember?" England said as if it was a fact to America.  
He got even more confused than ever.  
"Wh- what? I-"  
"Oh my! Perhaps the impact on the street lamp made you lose your memory!" France panicked.  
"Honey, I don't think that will happen.. right?" England tried to assure France.  
"Oh, YEAH. I um.. need some time to regain some of my memory hahaha...sooo I'm gonna goooo..." America awkwardly tried to find an excuse to walk away.  
"You don't want to go to the hospital or anything?" France said in concern.  
"Nope! I'm going to roll my skates to get some fresh air."  
"Son, are you sure?" England asked.  
"Yup! I'm gonna be fine, don't worry!" America smiled brightly at them, hiding the fact he's extremely uncomfortable.  
"Well, alright then, do you have a phone with you?" France asked.  
"Yes, mom. I do."  
"If you're in trouble, don't forget to call us alright?"  
"Okay, mom!"  
America quickly wore back his skates and started to skate through the park. He was glad that he was away from his parents. He wondered of all the things he had just seen and heard. Did Poland and Hungary actually have a war that he didn't remember of? Did his mom and dad actually get married? Why can't he remember these things? He asked himself more questions and made his head spin. He's so confused about everything. Was he just imagining things or-  
All of the sudden, he bumped into someone's shoulder. He didn't notice it until someone said, "HEY, watch where you're going!"  
He turned to find the voice. All he saw was Slovenia and Serbia. Perhaps he bumped into Serbia. Though their faces seemed different.. It's like their mood switched. Slovenia looked somewhat angry and Serbia looked somewhat tamed.  
"What are you staring at?" Slovenia growled at America.  
"Woah, dude, I'm sorry! What's got into you? You aren't normally like this," he expressed his disbelief of Slovenia being out of character.  
"Excuse me, b****?" Slovenia looked as if he was gonna punch him. But Serbia intervened.  
"Hey there, Slovenia. Relax, America just bumped into you! No need for violence!"  
"Ugh.. alright.. Sorry for that. Not so much in the mood right now," Slovenia groaned.  
"It's alright-" America was distracted by another voice. It seems to be getting closer to the duo.  
"Hey! What's the matter here?" It was Montenegro. He was jogging.  
"Oh, nothing at all! Just a bump. We're fine!" Serbia assured him.  
"Well, okay, guess I'll continue my fifth lap!" Montenegro said before jogging away.  
"He's pretty active, huh?" Serbia talked to Slovenia.  
"Yeah, at least he's not like Germany. Literally went outside just to sleep," Slovenia eyed on Germany, who's on the park bench sleeping.  
And there, America started asking more questions but decided not to ask any questions to them, he just skated away from them. From there, he finds even more nations being out of character. He saw Denmark and Switzerland, they were eating ice cream and they were giving each other kisses and pet names. He also saw the Netherlands with Sweden, drinking and giving pet names. It's clear that both couples are dating. But the question is, aren't both Denmark and Netherlands gay? Why are they dating women? There's even more, he also saw Malaysia talking to the phone with Singapore chewing bubble gum. It's unlike Malaysia to just work on an off day and it's unlike her daughter to chew gum which she literally banned from selling them in her own land. She even greeted America as he passed by. He merely smiled and waved at her, then proceeded to skate away. His head spun more than ever.  
Did I somehow be transported into a parallel universe? What is going on here?  
"Hey, stranger!"  
Or was this a prank played on me?  
"America?"  
But that's impossible, that can't be-  
"America, what's with the long face there, bud?"  
America realized that someone was talking to him. He turned to see Russia holding a leash. She's walking with her... cat. She had a curious looking face. He knew immediately that she's not herself.  
"Are you alright?" Russia asked in concern.  
"Oh, I'm okay!" America answered.  
"Really? You seem to skate faster than normal and you're staring blankly."  
"No no! I'm just thinking of things!"  
"If you say so," she shrugged.  
"How are you lately? I haven't heard from you in quite a while," she smiled, but it wasn't the 'Hey, I found vodka!' or 'I'm gonna murder you' smile, it was a very genuine and a good hearted smile.  
"I'm fine, thank you. How about you?" He asked, smiling back to her.  
"Oh, just the same. My daughter Belarus gave me this beautiful necklace the other day. It's apparently inspired by a Belarusian legend where it brings you good luck, it really does work. Though this one time...," Then she went on and on about her days. She was so nice and so open than usual that it felt unreal. He didn't know what to react to. Does he feel happy? No, he doesn't think so. Even though Russia was very nice to him, it doesn't feel right. Everything doesn't feel right. Canada being more angry than usual, New Zealand being reckless, Denmark and Netherlands dating women, France and England married, Poland and Hungary being enemies, Montenegro being weirdly active, Germany being lazy, Slovenia being grumpy, Serbia being patient and everything just feels oh so wrong. He began to miss everyone...

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" Russia's voice chimed in.  
America looked at her.  
"I...I need to go," he skates away, leaving Russia feeling worried.  
He skates through the park with a lot in his mind. Is he going to be stuck in this universe? How does he even know what his opposite acts in this strange universe? Are people going to miss me? Will I see everyone being themselves again?  
He ignored the voices that greeted him. He had no mood to talk. The question flies in his mind until...  
"AMERICA, WATCH OUT!!"  
He was thrown back into reality. He saw the street lamp and he was speeding fast. He tried to control it but he couldn'.t In the end...

BANG

The sound of impact was very loud. America then fell onto the ground. His vision blurred and his head spun. He heard the voices but this time he can't make up a word that they're saying and once more..

Everything turned black.

A moment passed before he woke up. His vision was still blurry but he could see someone. But unlike last time it was unfamiliar for a while. He then could see more clearly. He saw his brother, Canada looking concerned. "America? Are you awake bud?" He asked.  
"H-huh?" That's all America could say at this moment.  
"Hey there bud, you hit that street lamp pretty hard. Do you want to go to the hospital?"  
He blinked multiple times to see if he wasn't dreaming.  
"Canada? Is that you?" He asked.  
"Uhhh yeah? What's wrong?" He asked curiously.  
America sat up and looked intensely at him.  
"Is that really you? I mean you, you?" He grabbed his upper arm.  
"Yes, it's me. But what's wrong-" America smiled.  
"Oh my God.. it's really you!" He rejoiced  
"America, are you alright?" A female voice chimed in.  
He turned to see New Zealand, who was looking at him curiously.  
"New Zealand, aren't you skating across the road with one leg?"  
"What- No?? That's Australia just now. I was able to stop him though. Now he's doing some skate moves at the fountain. What made you think I would do that?" New Zealand chuckled a bit near the end of the sentence.  
America smiled even more, the sister and the brothers he knew were back! But, he needed to be sure first.  
"I need to go," he said firmly.  
"Are you sure? You're okay now?" Canada asked.  
"Yes! I need to get some fresh air," America replied while standing up.  
"But we're already-"  
"Doesn't matter!" America skated away, leaving the two siblings confused.  
He then saw his father and mother arguing. He saw England wearing his red sweater and a black jacket. Then, he eyed on his right side. It was Poland and Hungary, they were talking sweetly to each other. Not arguing like they did before. He was over the moon. He skated away until someone bumped into him on the shoulder.  
"Ah! Sorry!" The voice sounded apologetic.  
America stopped and turned behind. He saw Slovenia talking to Serbia.  
"Slovenia?"  
Slovenia turned to see America looking at him shocked.  
"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.  
America skated closer to him.  
"Are you not angry or anything?" America asked, half whispering.  
"No, why would I-" he stopped mid sentence when America suddenly hugged him.  
"You can't imagine how much I missed your soft voice," he said.  
"Umm... Thanks???" Slovenia awkwardly replied..  
"Um, excuse me, but did I miss some drama between you and America? Serbia asked Slovenia, who was still hugging him.  
Slovenia shrugged.  
America looked at him. Serbia was taken aback.  
"Serbia!" He hugged him as well, not letting go of Slovenia.  
"Hey, what the f**k? What has got into you?" Serbia replied angrily.  
"Please don't change..," America said, ignoring Serbia's question.  
Seconds passed, then America let go of both Serbia and Slovenia.  
"Where's Montenegro?"  
"Montenegro is sleeping at the bench over there," Slovenia answered.  
America looked at the bench beside him and of course, Montenegro was sleeping on the bench.  
"YES!!" He rejoiced loudly.  
"Has he gone crazy?" Serbia whispered to Slovenia.  
"I don't know. He's oddly happy," Slovenia replied back.  
He skates away once more, leaving the duo a bit confused.  
"Hey, Germany!!" He greeted him when skating. Germany waved at him and replied, "Hey, America!" Then he jogged away.  
America was happy looking at the nations being themselves once more. He saw that Denmark and Netherlands were sweet talking together and Singapore being on the phone with Malaysia chewing gum. She greets America and he greets her back. Finally, everyone is back to normal. The nations he knew were back. He then saw Russia, who was with her dog.  
"Russia!" He skates to her, wanting to hug her but her dog was barking ferociously at him before she ordered him to stop.  
"Hello, America. You look happy," Russia greeted him with her normal deadpan face.  
"Of course I am! I get to see you being yourself!" America happily replied.

"Uh, what?" Russia looks at him with a confused face.  
But he ignored her and went skating happily. Of course, at a slower speed this time.

Everyone that he saw went to Russia's back. They all stared oddly at the happy American who's skating away. When America was out of sight, New Zealand began talking,  
"Guys... Did we take the prank a little too far?"  
"Yeah we did."  
"Yup."  
"Yeah, sort of felt guilty."  
"I think we turned him mad."  
"I think the fact that you told us to be straight was already too far."  
"The fact that you made us fight was too far."  
"Agreed."  
The rest nodded their heads.  
"Do you think he'll stay on like this?" Canada asked everyone.  
Everyone thought for a moment.  
"Nah."

The End.


End file.
